Chiyo
Vorgeschichte Chiyo und Sakura müssen sich um Sasori kümmern, während Kakashi und Naruto Deidara verfolgen. Chiyo wirft mehrere Kunai auf Sasori, doch wehrt dieser die Kunai mit seinem Schwanz ab. Trotzdem schaffen sie es, seinen Mantel zu zerfetzen. Sasori macht sich nun bereit für den Kampf und fragt seine Großmutter, ob sie auch ein Stück seiner Sammlung werden will. Chiyo erklärt Sakura, dass Sasori ebenfalls ein Puppenspieler ist. Er ist aber wie alle Puppenspieler mehr schlecht im Nahkampf. Deshalb hält er sich in seiner Puppe Hiruko auf. Um ihn zu besiegen, müssen sie ihn erst von Hiruko trennen. Dazu planten sie auch schon etwas. Da Sakura inzwischen so stark ist wie Tsunade, hat Chiyo auch schon einen Plan auf Lager. Kampf gegen die Puppe Hiruko left|thumb|Sakura zerstört die Puppe Hiruko Sasori hasst es bekanntlich, warten zu müssen und ist die Diskussion von den beiden leid. Er fasste sich langsam an sein Tuch, was er um sein Gesicht hängen hat. Chiyo sagt zu ihm, er solle sich entspannen, er würde bald besiegt sein. Sakura holte ein Kunai raus und stürmte mit Chiyo auf Sasori los. Dieser zog sein Tuch runter. Man sah nun das Puppengesicht von Hiruko und dass dieser seinen Kiefer ziemlich weit öffnen kann. Das aber auch nicht ohne Grund, da gleich mehrere Giftnadeln rausgeschossen kamen. Doch Sakura und Chiyo wichen diesen einfach aus. Die Giftnadeln schienen kein Ende zu nehmen, doch keine traf. Die Nadeln, die Sakura zu nahe kamen, wehrte sie mit dem Kunai ab. Nach einiger Zeit ging anscheinend die Munition aus und es bewegte sich keiner, wartend auf den nächsten Schritt des anderen. Sasori hatte so langsam genug und schoss eine Rakete ab. Aus dieser kamen mehrere Patronen, aus denen wiederum noch einmal mehrere Giftnadeln hervorkamen. Diese schossen jetzt in alle Richtungen. Doch zur Verwunderung von Sasori wichen Chiyo und Sakura wieder sämtlichen Nadeln aus. Von Chiyo hatte Sasori nicht viel anderes erwartet, doch das auch Sakura so geschickt ist, wundert ihn schon. Sakura wirft ihren Kunai auf den Schwanz von Sasori und stürmt dabei auf diesen zu. Dieser denkt, Sakura würde ihn unterschätzen und greift mit seinem Schwanz an. Doch kurz vor ihr kann er ihn nicht mehr bewegen, da ihn Chiyo an einem Chakrafaden festhält. Sakura setzt ihre ganze Kraft ein und schlägt auf die Puppe von Sasori. Von der Puppe bleibt nicht viel übrig; doch kann eine Person in einem Umhang sich schnell in Sicherheit bringen. Chiyo weiß, dass dies der echte Sasori ist. Kampf gegen Sasori und den dritten Kazekage left|thumb|Sasori und seine Lieblingspuppe Sakura macht sich bereit, Sasori anzugreifen, als sich auf einmal der noch übrig gebliebene Kopf bewegt, nach oben hüpft und wieder Giftnadeln auf Sakura schießt. Sakura springt zur Seite und kann diesen entkommen. Sasori versteht nun, weshalb auch Sakura den Giftnadeln entkommen kann. Da Chiyo ebenfalls Puppenspieler-Jutsus beherrscht, hat Chiyo Chakrafäden an Sakura angebracht, so dass diese sich so schnell und geschickt bewegt wie Chiyo selbst, da Chiyo ihre Bewegungen kontrolliert. Nach dieser Feststellung zeigt Sasori sein wahres Gesicht. Chiyo ist geschockt, als sie merkt, dass er sich seit dem Tag, als er das Dorf verlassen hat, keinen Tag gealtert ist. Doch ist dies noch nicht alles. Als nächstes beschwört Sasori mittels einer Schriftrolle seine Lieblingspuppe herauf. Den dritten Kazekage! Chiyo ist erschüttert, dass dies mit dem dritten Kazekage passiert ist. Doch kümmert dies Sasori wenig und er greift mit seiner neuen Puppe an. Chiyo kann in letzter Sekunde Sakura von ihrem Platz wegziehen, als die Puppe auch noch mehrere scharfe Klingen mit Gift aus ihrem linken Arm hervorholt. Um aber Sakura weiter zu schützen, bewegt Chiyo mittels Chakrafäden den Schwanz von Hiruko so, dass der Angriff abgeblockt wird. Doch ist die Puppe so stark, dass der Schwanz zerstört wird. right|thumb|Eine Lawine aus Armen Das Manöver fand Sasori nicht schlecht, doch lässt er aus dem rechten Arm seiner Puppe hunderte weitere Arme hervorsprießen, die sich auf Sakura hinbewegen. Sakura kann sich knapp noch so hinlegen, dass sie zwischen den Armen liegt. Chiyo holt sie dann mit den Chakrafäden wieder raus. Doch lässt Sasori aus einem der Arme eine Giftwolke aussprühen, die Sakura erwischt. Doch Sakura hält erstmal die Luft an. Chiyo will sie mit den Chakrafäden rausziehen, aber Sasori weiß das zu verhindern. Er lässt aus zwei weiteren Armen Seile hervorgehen, die Sakura fesseln. Sowohl Sasori als auch Chiyo ziehen nun an ihren Fäden; Chiyo um Sakura aus der Giftwolke zu holen, Sasori, damit Sakura drinnen bleibt. Sakura kann bald nicht mehr und holt in der Giftwolke selbst noch etwas aus ihrer Tasche, was ihr helfen könnte. Als der Arm endlich fertig war mit seinem Gift, sah es so aus, als könnte Sakura doch noch eine Chance haben, wenn sie noch etwas aushält. Doch Sasori lässt einfach einen anderen Arm weiter Gift versprühen. Chiyo wollte nun Sakura selbst aus dem Gas rausholen, doch hatte Sakura vorher eine Bombe rausgeholt und entzündet. Das Giftgas explodierte und verschwand, so wie auch die Fesseln. Sakura hatte aber selbst auch etwas abbekommen, weshalb Chiyo ihr erstmal helfen musste, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Sasori fand die Aktion von Sakura gar nicht mal so dumm und war somit leicht beeindruckt. Sakura stand wieder auf und erklärte Sasori, dass er sie erschlagen oder vergiften könnte, sie würde ihn trotzdem besiegen und ihn zwingen, alles über Orochimaru zu erzählen, was er wisse. Sasori ließ daraufhin kurzerhand ein paar Kunai aus einem der Arme von seiner Puppe auf Sakura feuern. left|thumb|Vater und Mutter Diese konnten aber abgewehrt werdem mit zwei Puppen, die Chiyo beschwört und einst Sasori selber gebaut hat. Es waren die ersten Puppen, die Sasori machte und tragen den Namen Vater und Mutter. Sasori verstand nicht, was Chiyo mit diesen Puppen wollte, da er sie selbst konstruierte und all ihre Geheimnisse kannte. Chiyo befahl Sakura in Deckung zu gehen, nachdem beide Puppen Fäden aus ihren Händen holten, mit denen sie somit verbunden waren. Sasori ließ den dritten Kazekage seine Arme auf die beiden draufschlagen. Doch diese wichen jeweils einer links und einer rechts aus. Die Fäden, die sie an den Händen verbanden, zerstörten dabei die Armlawine vom dritten Kazekage. Dies machten sie immer wieder, so dass nur noch der original-Arm übrig blieb, an dem die restlichen hingen. Sasori ließ jetzt ein Sägeblatt seiner Puppe hervorholen, womit er angreifen wollte. Chiyo ließ Vater eine lange Peitsche hervorholen, an der Kunais dran waren. Mutter holte dafür ein Schwert raus, womit sie versuchte, das Sägeblatt abzuwehren. right|thumb|Kampf der Puppen Vater sollte den dritten Kazekage dafür angreifen. Dieser wurde aber von Sasori etwas zurückgeholt und griff mit dem Sägeblatt die Peitsche an. Wieder kam Mutter dazwischen und griff den dritten Kazekage an. Sasori und Chiyo am jeweils anderem Ende bewegten mit unglaublichem Geschick und Geschwindigkeit ihre Puppen. Die Puppen selber kämpften auch mit großer Geschwindigkeit gegeneinander. Sakura war ziemlich beeindruckt von beiden. Nach einer Weile zogen sie ihre Puppen zurück. Das Sägeblatt des dritten Kazekage war fast komplett zerstört, wie auch die Klingen am anderem Arm. Aber auch die Waffen von den Puppen von Chiyo waren kaputt gegangen. Sasori sieht ein, dass dies wohl so nichts bringt und will deshalb etwas anderes anwenden. Er lässt den Mund des dritten Kazekage sich öffnen, aus dem etwas seltsames kam. Was nach Chiyo einer der wahren Techniken des Kazekages zu Lebzeiten war und weshalb er als stärkster im Dorf galt... der Eisensand. left|thumb|Der Eisensand kommt Nachdem Chiyo erklärte, was dies für eine Technik sei und wie sich normale Puppen von menschlichen Puppen unterscheiden, sagte sie zu Sakura, dass sie von hier verschwinden soll, da Chiyo jetzt allein mit Sasori kämpfen will. Doch für Sasori war diese Entscheidung zu spät und er lässt den Eisensand sich in Eisenkugeln verformen, die er auf Chiyo und Sakura schießt. Sakura wird noch rechtzeitig von Mutter in Sicherheit gebracht. Chiyo selbst wurde von Vater mit einem Chakra-Schild beschützt. Sasori erkennt, dass Chiyo seine Puppen etwas verbessert hat. Doch ist etwas Eisensand in die Puppe gekommen, der sie jetzt daran hindert sich zu bewegen. Sasori erklärt, dass es nutzlos ist, jetzt noch zu versuchen, die Puppe zu bewegen, da sie vollgestopft wurde mit Eisensand und solange er die Kontrolle über den dritten Kazekage hat, wird dies auch so bleiben. Außerdem kündigt er seinen nächsten Angriff an, mit dem er Chiyo und Sakura aus dem Weg räumen will. Er lässt den restlichen Eisensand zurückkommen, formt aus ihm mehrere Spitzen und lässt sie über Sakura und Chiyo hängen. Sasori lässt die Spitzen auf Chiyo und Sakura herunterfallen, da dieses Mal mindestens eine getroffen werden muss, da nur noch eine Puppe funktioniert. Doch war die Attacke zu Sasoris Verblüffung abgewehrt. Mutter schützte mit einem Chakra-Schild Sakura und Chiyo selbst erschaffte mit ihrem linken Arm, der ebenfalls ein Puppenarm schien, einen Chakra-Schild. Sasori meint daraufhin, dass wohl alle großen Puppenmeister ihre Körper in Puppen umbauen. Chiyo versteht, was er damit meint und weiss jetzt auch, weshalb er seit dem Tag, an dem er sein Dorf verließ, sich nicht verändert hat. Sasori hat ebenfalls einige Körperteile in Puppenteile umgebaut. Doch ist dies momentan nicht wichtig. Da Chiyos Arm und nun ebenfalls, so wie auch Mutter, mit Eisensand voll ist, kann Chiyo nichts von beiden bewegen, aber dafür ist der Eisensand von Sasori auch nicht mehr vorhanden. Nachdem sich Chiyo an etwas aus der Vergangenheit erinnerte, ließ Sasori den dritten Kazekage weiteren Eisensand aussprühen. Chiyo nahm ihren Puppenarm ab und warf ihn auf den Boden. Aus dem jetzigen Eisensand formten sich zwei riesige Spitzen. Chiyo forderte Sakura noch mal auf, zu gehen. Diese überlegte aber noch, ob sie nicht doch noch irgendwas tun könnte. Sakura entscheidet sich dafür, dass Chiyo sie wieder als Puppe benutzen soll und so zu kämpfen. Da Sakura ein Mensch ist, kann der Eisensand bei ihr keine Gelenke verstopfen. Chiyo wirft aber ein, dass sie nur noch einen Arm hat und Sakura nicht mehr so lenken kann wie vorher. Doch Sakura will es trotzdem versuchen. Sasori findet dies aber nur langweilig. right|thumb|Sakura gegen den Eisensand Sakura stürmt mit Chiyo auf Sasori zu. Dieser lässt die erste riesige Spitze auf Sakura los. Sakura kann ausweichen, während die Spitze sich in den Felsen rammt. Aus der zweiten Spitze wird eine riesige Eisensäule, die auf Sakura runterfällt. Doch Sakura kann nach hinten springen und somit ausweichen. Gleich danach kommt sie wieder und schlägt auf die Säule ein, diese wird etwas zu Sasori geschleudert. Dieses Mal muss Sasori ausweichen, damit er nicht erschlagen wird. Sasori bleibt trotzdem ruhig und holt einfach die riesigen Spitzen aus Metallsand wieder, da hervor wie sie gerade herumlagen. Eine von beiden, die Pyramidenförmig war, ließ er um die eigene Achse drehen, wie einen Kreisel, und ließ ihn auf Sakura los. Sakura weicht wieder aus und wird gleich wieder von einer Eisensandsäule attacktiert. Aber wieder ging diese Attacke ins leere. Sakura springt weg, holt schwung und schlägt den Kreisel, sodass dieser erstmal weg ist. Aber wieder kommt die Eisensandsäule, doch wird diese von Sakura mit einem Kick empfangen, wobei die Säule die Decke durchbricht und stecken bleibt. Sasori kümmert sich wenig drum und lässt sowohl Kreisel als auch Säule wieder auf Sakura los, doch diese wehrt sie immer wieder ab. Dabei geht die Höhle langsam zu Bruch und die Decke stürtzt ein. left|thumb|Höhle stürzte ein Doch ist weder Sakura, Chiyo oder Sasori was passiert. Sasori wundert sich über die Stärke von Sakura. Was Chiyo aber beeindruckt, dass sie zwar Sakuras Bewegungen kontrolliert, doch bisher nicht viel gemacht hat und das meiste von Sakura selbst kam. Sakura wird aber langsam müde. Sasori greift trotzdem ununterbrochen an, aber er kann Sakura nicht treffen. Sakura versucht Sasoris Schwachpunkt zu finden und meint diesen gefunden zu haben. Sasori will es endlich beenden und setzt die stärkste Technik des dritten Kazekage ein: Satetsu Kaihou. Sakura ist sichtlich erstaunt von diesem Jutsu. Chiyo zieht Sakura schnell weg, bevor die Eisennadeln sie treffen. Doch als diese wieder auf sie zukamen, ging es nicht so glücklich aus. Einige Felsen lösten sich wieder und Chiyos Arm wurde dadurch eingeklemmt. Sakura hatte die Attacke auch überlebt, doch mehrere Schnittwunden davon getragen. Sakura erinnert sich, dass Puppenspieler mit Gift arbeiten und merkt auch schon etwas. Der Eisensand war auch vergiftet. Sakura fällt dann zu Boden. Sasori will ihr nun den Rest geben und lässt den dritten Kazekage auf sie los, der wieder eine Klinge rausholt. Doch Sakura steht blitzschnell auf, kurz bevor der dritte Kazekage sie erreicht, und zerstört die Puppe. right|thumb|Sakura zerstört eine weitere Puppe Da die Puppe nicht mehr ist, hat Sasori keine Kontrolle mehr über die Techniken vom dritten Kazekage, geschweige denn über den Eisensand. Deshalb behält dieser nicht mehr seine Form und und fällt wie ganz normaler Sand zu Boden. Sakura springt zu Chiyo und wirft den Felsen weg, der Chiyos Arm einklemmte. Sasori versteht nicht, was vorgefallen ist, schließlich hätte Sakura sich nicht mehr bewegen können, nachdem sie vom vergifteten Eisensand geschnitten wurde. Auch Chiyo fragt Sakura, wie sie sich noch bewegen kann. Sakura erklärt, dass sie ein Gegengift benutzt hat, was sie in Suna herstellte, während sie sich um Kankurou kümmerte. Doch wirkt dieses Gegengift nur drei Minuten lang. Das letzte Gegengift, was Sakura hat, gibt sie Chiyo. Sasori versucht die Lage zu verstehen und erkennt nun, dass Sakura wohl von dem einzigen Menschen unterrichtet sein muss, der ein Gegengift für sein Gift erstellen könnte: Tsunade. Sasori will Sakura nun auf keinen Fall mehr unterschätzen. Sakura heilte noch Chiyos Arm, so dass sie ihn wieder bewegen konnte, doch war Sakura danach wieder etwas mehr erschöpft. Sakura will aber noch ihre eigenen Wunden heilen, behält aber das letzte bisschen Chakra für sich selbst. Finaler Kampf gegen Sasori right|thumb|Sasoris wahre Gestalt Sasori will nun den beiden seine wahre Gestalt zeigen und zieht seinen Mantel aus. Man sieht, dass er sich selbst auch in eine menschliche Puppe umgewandelt hat. Aus seinem Rücken kommen Klingen und aus seinem Bauch ein langes Seil, an dem am Ende ein Stachel angebracht ist, hervor. Aus dem Stachel und den Klingen tropft bereits das Gift. Außerdem sieht man an seinem Rücken vier Schriftrollen. Da Sakura und Chiyo nicht angreifen wollen, macht Sasori nun wieder den ersten Schritt. Er streckt seine Hände aus und lässt kleine Kanonen aus seinen Handflächen kommen. Aus diesen kommt sogleich ein Feuerstrahl. Chiyo und Sakura suchen Schutz hinter ein paar Felsen. Aber Sasori greift die beiden weiterhin an. Sakura versucht schnell ein Kunai auf ihn zu werfen, doch verbrennt dieses in den Flammen von Sasori. Viel Zeit haben sie außerdem nicht mehr, bevor das Gegengift von Sakura nachlässt. Ständig versuchen sie ihren Aufenthaltsort zu wechseln. Zwischendurch sah es so aus, als hätte Sasori Chiyo erwischt, doch war es nur ein Doppelgänger. Chiyo sprang aus einem anderen Versteck hervor und versuchte mit Hilfe des Kopfes vom dritten Kazekage Sasori anzugreifen. Doch dieser verbrannte den Kopf einfach. Sasori dachte sich dies schon und fiel deshalb nicht darauf herein. Danach befeuert er sie wieder mit seinen Flammen. Chiyo und Sakura saßen also wieder in ihrer Ausgangssituation fest. An Sasoris Rücken verschwindet eine seiner Schrifftrollen und statt Feuer kommt aus seinen Händen auf einmal Wasser. Die Felsen, hinter denen sich Sakura und Chiyo verstecken, zerbrechen bei dem plötzlichen Temperaturfall. Sasori lässt den Wasserstrahl kleiner werden, damit der Druck intensiver wird. Dadurch spaltet er ein paar Felsen, auch an der Decke, die auf Sakura fallen. Diese hat alle Hände damit zu tun, dass die Felsen nicht auf sie fallen. Wieder verschwindet eine Schrifftrolle auf Sasoris Rücken und die Kanonen an seinen Händflächen verschwinden auch. Er fragt die beiden, wie lange sie noch weglaufen wollen. Sakura hat nur noch 20 Sekunden, bevor das Gegengift an Wirkung verliert und weiß somit, dass sie nicht viel Zeit haben. left|thumb|Sakura verpasst Sasori einen heftigen Schlag Sasori bereitet seinen nächsten Angriff vor. Er lässt seinen Schwanz mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf Sakura los. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und wird von ihm gestreift. Die Spitze des Schwanzes rammt sich in einen Felsen, wodurch sich Sasori am anderen Ende dorthin ziehen lässt. Dabei will er Chiyo angreifen, doch Sakura schnappt sich den Schwanz und will Sasori von ihr wegziehen. Im letzten Augenblick hatte Sakura die ganze Leine des Schwanzes rausgezogen, wodurch Sasori sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, da Sakura noch den Schwanz festhielt. Sie schleuderte ihn danach einmal im Kreis, bis sie ihn zu sich hinzog und ihm einen heftigen Schlag verpasste. Sasori spaltete sich daraufhin in mehrere Teile. Es sah so aus, als wäre Sasori tatsächlich besiegt und das, noch bevor die Wirkung des Gegengifts nachließ. Als Sakura weggehen wollte, bewegte sich eine kleine Säule, in der sich das Herz von Sasori befand, auf einmal und mit ihr sämtliche Teile von Sasori. right|thumb|Es ist noch nicht vorbei Die Säule setzte sich wieder in den Brustkorb ein und gleich danach setzten sich auch die anderen Teile wieder zusammen. Chiyo holte mittels eines Chakrafadens ihren anderen Arm hevor und steckte sich diesen wieder an. Da der dritte Kazekage nicht mehr da war, blockierte der Eisensand den Arm nicht länger. Sie holte aus ihrer Tasche eine Schrifftrolle, die sie ausbreitete und danach zehn Puppen heraufbeschwor. Jeweils eine hielt sie an einem Finger. Sasori war davon etwas beeindruckt, holte aber eine weitere Schrifftrolle aus seinem Rücken, breitete diese aus und öffente eine Klappe in seinem Brustkorb, aus dem Chakrafäden hervorgingen. Aus der Schrifftrolle von Sasori kamen 100 Puppen hervor, die er nun kontrollierte. Trotzdem war er depremiert, dass er schon so lange mit einer alten Frau und einem Mädchen kämpfte und jetzt auch noch seine letzten Puppen einsetzen müsse. left|thumb|Die letzte Schlacht Sakura ging zu Chiyo und wollte sich gerade heilen, um danach weiter zu kämpfen. Doch Chiyo meinte, sie sollte nicht mehr kämpfen, da das Gegengift nicht mehr wirke. Aber Sakura lächelte nur und meinte, Chiyo sollte sie eigentlich besser kennen. Beide bereiteten sich auf das Finale vor. Danach ließ Sasori sämtliche Puppen auf sie los und ein wahrer Krieg der Puppen begann. Zwar hatte Sasori zahlenmäßig mehr Puppen, aber die Puppen von Chiyo waren stärker. Eine allein hatte schon mehr als zehn, mittels einer Chakra-Kreissäge, besiegt. Sakura schlug sich auch gut und vernichtete jede Puppe, die ihr in den Weg kam. Chiyo setzte Sanbou Kyuukai ein, um weitere Puppen zu zerstören. Sakura wurde immer erschöpfter und sah, dass sie sich zwar gut schlugen, aber dass immer noch eine ganze Menge übrig waren, die weiter angriffen. Mit einem kleinen Trick konnte Sakura danach wieder ein paar Puppen vernichten. Um Chiyos Sanbou Kyuukai auszuschalten, griff Sasori die drei Puppen, die es einsetzten, mit seinen von hinten an. Danach musste Chiyo mit Hilfe ihrer Puppen Sakura beschützen. Das nutzte Sasori aus, um Chiyo am Arm zu verletzten. Chiyo meinte, ihr ginge es trotzdem gut und Sakura sollte Sasori besiegen, während sie die anderen Puppen beschäftigt, die von der Zahl nicht weiniger wurden. Sakura rannte auf Sasori zu, während ihr zwei Puppen von Chiyo Begleitschutz gaben. Chiyo warf Sakura etwas zu, was diese fing. Während Sakura weiter auf Sasori stürmte, wurden viele Puppen von Chiyo besiegt. Am Ende warf sie das, was Chiyo ihr gab, auf Sasori. Es war ein verkleinerter Puppenkopf, der immer größer wurde und seine überaus scharfen Zähne präsentierte. Der Kopf heftete Sasori an eine Wand und ließ ihn die Kontrolle über sämtliche Puppen verlieren, da nun seine Chakrafäden versiegelt waren. Als Sakura zu Chiyo rennen wollte, die langsam die Wirkung des Giftes spürte, stand hinter Chiyo eine Puppe. Es war Sasori, der seine Herzsäule schnell in eine andere Puppe hineingepflanzt hatte. Er nahm ein Schwert zur Hand und wollte damit Chiyo erschlagen. Doch Sakura stellte sich dazwischen. right|thumb|Sakura stellt sich dazwischen Sakura wurde vom Schwert am Bauch durchbohrt. Chiyo hatte nun verstanden, was vor sich geht. Um Sakuras Leiden zu verschlimmern, stieß Sasori das Schwert weiter durch sie durch. Sakura versuchte sich selbst zu heilen, damit sich der Schaden in Grenzen hält. Sakura meinte, Chiyo sollte jetzt das letzte Gegengift benutzen, als plötzlich Sakuras Atmung schwerer wurde. Sasori meinte, dass sein Schwert ebenfalls vergiftet sei und jetzt das Gift bei Sakura zu wirken scheint. Chiyo holte, selber schon angeschlagen vom Gift, das letzte Gegengift heraus, stieß aber die Spritze mit dem Gegengift in Sakura. Sasori fand die Entscheidung, jemand anderes zu retten als sich selbst, dumm. Sakura kam wieder ein Stück zu Kräften und zog nun selbst am Schwert, um es Sasori zu entreißen. Als sie aber einen Moment nicht aufpasste, sondern zu Chiyo sah, legte er seinen Unterarm, mit dem er das Schwert hielt, ab. Man sah nun, dass an seinem Oberarm noch ein Dolch befestigt war. Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück, um Anlauf zu holen und gleich darauf wieder anzugreifen. Sakura sah dies und wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Im letzten Moment setzte Chiyo wieder ihre Chakrafäden ein, um Vater und Mutter zu lenken, die dann Sasori aufhielten und seine Herzsäule mit zwei Schwertern durchbohrten. left|thumb|Von den eigenen Puppen besiegt right|thumb|Im Siegel gefangen Sasori sah sich um. Er war wieder in einem Siegel gefangen, das Chiyo mittels einer schon besiegten, in einer Ecke liegenden Puppe einsetzte. Sakura fiel dann, geschwächt von der Wunde durch das Schwert, zu Boden. Chiyo zog das Schwert heraus und heilte gleichzeitig Sakura. Sasori meinte, es wäre Zeitverschwendung, da Sakura schon viel zu viel Blut verloren hätte. Doch Chiyo heilte sie weiter und meinte, sie würde eine spezielle Heiltechnik einsetzen, wobei sie etwas von ihrer eigenen Lebenskraft auf Sakura überträgt. Diese ist die Regenerationstechnik. Als Sasori hört, wieso Chiyo sie einst erfand, sah es so aus, als käme ihm eine Träne aus der lila Flüssigkeit, bezeichnete das ganze dann aber doch als kompletten Blödsinn. Sakura versetzte Sasori daraufhin gleich einen Schlag, sodass sein Puppengesicht Risse bekam. Sasori meinte, dass dies sinnlos wäre, da er als Puppe eh nichts mehr spüren könnte. Trotzdem wollte er, bevor er stirbt, Sakura alles über Orochimaru sagen. Sasori berichtete, dass er einen Spion hätte, mit dem sie sich bei der Brücke von Himmel und Erde in zehn Tagen treffen wollten. Aber kaum hatte er ein paar Worte gesagt, starb er. Damit war es das Ende von Sasori. Nach seinem Tod bemerkte Chiyo, dass Sasori ihren letzten Angriff sah, doch trotz allem wich er nicht aus. Entweder brachte er es nicht über sich, Chiyo zu töten oder ihm gefiel der Gedanke in der "Umarmung" seiner beiden "Eltern" (Mutter und Vater) zu sterben. Beide Thesen wurden jedoch nicht offiziell bestätigt. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Sakuras Kämpfe Kategorie:Sasoris Kämpfe